


Wind inside a Letter Box

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Classic Who, F/M, First Doctor Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River encounters a very young Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind inside a Letter Box

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr was talking about River meeting up with classic Doctors and I thought it would be fun to do something with One as he is wonderful and I have been watching more of his serials.

“Oh. Look at you. You’re practically a babe in arms.” She all but cooed at the young Doctor.  
The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief, he had never been addressed in such a manner, not in recent memory, anyway.

“I’m terribly sorry young lady but you seem to be wildly mistaken. I assure you I am far older even than I appear and I don’t take kindly to being mocked for it.”

“No, but you are. You’ve only just left haven’t you?” Her smiled was strained, she held both laughter and tears behind it. There was so much ahead of him. The stories he had told her: the people, the adventures, the love, heartbreak and loss. There he stood with all his adolescent bluster, his puffed up confidence, acting so much older than his scant few centuries. He had no idea what awaited him.

“My dear, I’m afraid I have no idea what you could be talking about. Now you seem to be very confused. Let me see, hmm. Yes, we’ll have Ian —oh where has that boy gotten to— Well when we have fond him, he can escort you home.” She brightened at the name ignoring the rest.

“Ian and… Barbara wasn’t it? Oh, is Susan with you, I’ve always wanted to—” He backed away from her sharply, clutching his walking stick, ready to make a weapon of it any moment.

“How do you know them, who sent you? You can tell them I’m not coming back. They can’t have her and you’ll never get me ether.”

“Oh, my love, I’m sorry. I…” She shook her head. “I’ll leave you be. And I promise I won’t tell them where you are.”

“Yes, I do think we had both had better go our separate ways.” He sniffed indignantly and walked away side ways so to still watch her has he edged back to the TARDIS. Turning only when he was just at the door. It was then she called out to him.

“You can do one thing for me, though, sweetie.” He paused in the doorway but didn’t turn. “Enjoy every minute of it.”

When he did turn back she was gone. The Doctor shook his head. What a strange, mad, lovely woman.


End file.
